


If I Could

by lovelyisthenight (sparkle_1)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/lovelyisthenight
Summary: Sara can't help but love everything about her, down to the finest detail. She can't help but be inspired by all the things that make up the very essence of Mila.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to participate in MilaSara Week, but unfortunately I didn't have the time to write anything specifically for the event. I wrote this a few weeks back, and it doesn't fit any of the prompts, but I thought I'd submit it for the free day. So, here. Have 600-words of... whatever this is, I don't even know.

Sara doesn't know what she's doing.

She doesn't know how she got to this point, where she gets to call Mila hers, and be open and unashamed about what she feels. She doesn't even fully understand her own thoughts, sometimes, all mixed up in a cacophony of adoration and admiration.

But all it takes is a brush of hands, a gaze locked for a brief second, a soft smile in her direction, and her heart goes wild in its frantic attempt to beat out of her chest.

She can't help but turn everything about Mila into a metaphor. She's a living poem, inviting thought with every word spoken, invoking emotion with every action taken.

The beauty she possesses is nothing if not breathtaking. Her hair, a flame that twists and flickers in time to each movement she makes, giving the illusion it could burn anything that dares get close enough to touch. Her eyes, unbelievably deep, and blue, and smooth as the bay on which Sara was raised. Her lips, delicate pink softness, a balance to the shameless words which often spill amusedly from them.

And though Sara could write verse after verse on it, Mila’s physical beauty isn't even half of what there is to see in her.

Her wit is one thing that immediately comes to mind when her name is mentioned. She's somehow never left flailing without a clever comeback, and she never wastes an opportunity to tease the people around her. Making relentless, though harmless, jokes at others’ expense is her favorite way of showing affection.

Then, somewhere, wit merges into intellect: sharp, calculative, sensible. She's one of the smartest people Sara knows, never ceasing to amaze with wisdom beyond her years, and her abounding cleverness is unmatched among her peers.

And of course, besides everything else wonderful about her, there is the fierce, steadfast loyalty to those she cares about, and the sense of unconditional kindness toward everyone she meets. There is the pride she takes in others’ accomplishments, and the humility she takes in her own. There is the laughter that follows wherever she goes, the gleam in her eye when something finally _clicks_ into place, the unstoppable force of her determination once she's set a goal.

Sara can't help but love everything about her, down to the finest detail. She can't help but be inspired by all the things that make up the very _essence_ of Mila.

She wishes she had a better way with words. She's tried to arrange some of her thoughts on paper, but they never come out right. The few things she's managed to jot down could never be as expressive, as lovely, as purely poetic as Mila herself.

Mila would laugh, if she knew about the attempted compositions. She would probably want to read them, and she would probably be amused at all the dumb, cliche phrases amateurly used to describe her. She might be embarrassed, but more likely she would just find the whole thing hilariously entertaining.

So, for now, at least, the little book filled a quarter of the way with desperate scribbles in all different colors of ink will remain a secret. Maybe one day, when Sara's learned how to write exactly what she wants to write, how to perfectly capture the complexity of Mila in nothing but ink scratched onto paper, maybe then, she'll be brave enough to show her.

Mila Babicheva.

A lively, lovely, once-in-a-lifetime phenomenon.

A never-ending epic, a rhythmless, rhymeless series of verses.

Living, breathing poetry in motion.

And Sara wants to stay by her side until they reach the final stanza, however long it takes to get there.


End file.
